Little Royal Explorer
by Alexandra the Snow Princess
Summary: (12 year old) Princess Amethyst secretly studies topography, geography, and maps. She sneaks out at night to quench her thirst for adventure. Story's better than the summary here. I was just trying to shorten it
1. Prologue

**Summary**: _Queen Elsa's daughter, Amethyst (Ivory is her nickname), secretly sneaks into the library every night for topographical books and maps of the world to study them, leaving her tired every morning._

_Her mother is determined to find out what her daughter is hiding until she finds the missing maps and the geographical and topographic books in her room along with a (3.5 page) formal essay written by Amethyst's hand._

_Elsa brings it up at dinner and Amethyst freaks out about it, seeing that no one needed to know that._

_Due to her daughter's large amounts of curiosity to explore a place from an old map, Amethyst sneaks out of the castle and goes to a secluded cave eventually encountering a serial killer of female heirs to the throne. After being saved by Elsa from the 'insane man' (Ivory gave him that name) she gets in trouble but little does the Queen know that her daughter has special surprises for her husband, Amund._

* * *

**Prologue**

Princess Amethyst has secretly been up all night reading those books and studying those maps by two candlelights. Not the children's books that her mother gives her, but the ones that capture her interest the most: Topographic and Geographic books. Those have always caught her attention even though her mother, Queen Elsa, slightly disapproves of her even looking at those books because it reminded her of the tragic death of her parents.

"Huh... Six shipwrecks west of Russia, 112.4 miles out of the country and near a tiny group of islands. Must've been a convoy ambushed by pirates. A big one maybe." The young Princess murmured to herself as she drew an "X" over the coordinates of shipwrecks near the country of Russia. She would, oh, so, enjoy sailing the seas with her father but her mother will not allow her too and she never knew why because Elsa refused to tell her the reason.

She turned in for the night at 3 am, with her topography and geography books and maps hidden in her desk drawers.

**5 hours later**...

_Time to start another day_, she thought to herself when she heard a door opening and gentle rubbing on her back. "Amethyst, sweetheart, time to get up." She heard her mother's voice whisper. Amethyst moaned, complaining, "Moooooooooom, it's so early!" Elsa chuckled, "Well you have some duties to attend to with me, so it's going to be a pretty busy day. Come on, get up, no excuses."

"No fair..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: _Sorry for deleting the other chapters people. I updated the wrong chapter and I had to rewrite all of this. Don't worry. All the chapters have been saved but they may be reworded (Like this one, here). Thanks for accepting my apology! _;)

* * *

**Chapter I**

Amethyst groaned as she rose from her bed. She didn't want to get up, but if she didn't her mother has tricks up her sleeves to get her going. And good tricks also. Elsa was suspicious of her daughter's exhaustion. "Amethyst, Honey, you've been tired like this for 4 months straight! What's going on? You've never been tired like this." Her daughter shrugged her shoulders, "Mom, please, I don't know. If I don't know, I don't know, can you please just drop this topic? It makes me even more sleepy if we're talking about the same exact thing. There you have my answer now."

The Queen raised a brow then crossed her arms, thinking, _That was not the answer I wanted to hear, Princess Amethyst of Arendelle_. Her daughter, however, was oblivious to the stare of suspicion her mother was giving her due to her tiredness. She entered her washroom and cleaned up, along with splashing water on her face to wake up. After she finished getting ready and everything else was taken care of she walked the corridors to the throne room, running into her cousin, Myriam, in the process.

"Hey Myriam!" Amethyst greeted, she embraced her cousin tightly. Myriam was able to choke out a greeting even though it was almost inaudible. The eldest Princess finally lets go of her, apologizing for squeezing so hard. The Princesses were laughing crazily as they went in depth about the recent... 'Food and drink Incident' that happened just a week ago.

"Remember when Daddy spilled all that hot chocolate and pasta on Sven?" Myriam recalled about last Tuesday's 'freak accident' on Sven. Amethyst chortled, "Yeah, I remember that! Your dad was SO embarrassed that his cheeks turned dark red!"

The youngest of the pair added on, "Oh, Sven was so UPSET! He ran around like crazy from all the hot stuff on his fur!"

Her cousin laughed, "Oh, pfft, Myriam, really? Upset is not even the right word I'm looking for. I say... Uh... What's that word...? Oh man, I can't think of any right now! Sorry. Anyway, I have to go to my mom and dad. See you later!"

Amethyst dashed to the throne room, to avoid being tardy and possibly get the disapproved stare from her mother, she slid down the stair railing. As she reached the doors, she caught her breath and composed herself before even opening them. Slipping into the throne room quietly, she silently giggled at the way her parents didn't notice her entrance inside. Creeping up on her mother, intending on scaring her, she hid behind the chair that Elsa was sitting on.

"SURPRISE!" Amethyst yelled giddily.

Her mother quickly rose from her seat, turning it to solid ice in the process. "Amethyst!", The Queen face-palmed her forehead in an annoyed matter. Her daughter really needs to break her habit of scaring people. Ivory turned her attention towards her pet kitten (Norwegian Forest cat), Buttercup, who was sitting on her mother's throne. "Hey Buttercup." She scooped up her pet and turned her attention towards Elsa, who stopped rubbing her head.

"Yes. Yes, we do."

* * *

**~Myriam's POV (3rd person)~**

Out in the garden the Princess called out, "Olive! Lukas! Come here!" Her pet guard dogs immediately ran to her, tongues hanging out of their mouths adorably. Both we're adopted for her seventh birthday, she couldn't be happier than ever. She loved her pets and allowed them to be formally trained by the experts. She is gentle with them but firm at the same time, showing her pets that _she_ is the pack leader and not them. Olive, her German shepherd dog barked with excitement along with her Norwegian Elkhound, Lukas, they were waiting for their treat. "Here you go." Myriam placed dog treats on the ground for her dogs to eat them.

Once Lukas and Olive finished, they were ready for more exercising. "See the stick here... Now fetch!" The Princess tossed a stick, for her dogs to fetch, past the largest tree in the royal garden. Feeling hot for a moment, Myriam created a chilled wind to cool her down. Somehow she has the powers over wind, while her mother dealt with fire powers and her father had no powers. Her eldest cousin, Ivory (Amethyst's nickname), on the other hand, had her Aunt Elsa's ice powers. All of Arendelle has accepted the royal children as they are, there was no need to conceal their powers as long as they were under control and used for good.

Myriam's mother, Princess Anna, watched her play and train with the dogs. She was startled when she felt a pair of hands gently grab her shoulders, turning around, she saw her husband, Kristoff. "How's my wife doing?" He asked. Anna giggled slightly, "I'm alright. Just watching our daughter here." Their daughter stopped playing and decided to cuddle up with the dogs under a tree. They both thought that it was adorable, "You know Kristoff, it's really cute the way she's all firm and stern but gentle at the same time."

They heard Myriam call out, "I heard that!" Kristoff and Anna laughed for a moment before sharing a quick kiss.

* * *

**~Amethyst/Ivory's POV (3rd person-In the library)~**

After a long day of... Well it's best not to talk about it, it was pretty boring anyway except for those thirty minutes of free time in the park. That was the only fun she had for the day, it wasn't enough for her.

Out of boredom, Ivory pulled out a few books on Arendelle's history and her journal for note taking and possibly create an essay. That seemed to satisfy her cravings for knowledge, all was silent until she heard the doors creak open. It was the Queen. "Ah, there you are Amethyst. I never expected you to be in here."

The Princess didn't turn her head around to look, but she still acknowledged the fact that Elsa was there. "Well Mom, I've always been here during my free time." Elsa walked over to Amethyst and sat down next to her so she could see what her daughter was reading. "What book are you reading?" She asked.

"What I'm reading about? It's Arendelle's history." She turned to her mother before continuing, "I've learned that our home was built six-hundred years ago. I'm surprised it's still standing today. It's very interesting, that is if you ask me." The Queen took Amethyst's journal, her blue eyes skimmed through the nearly filled paper, she nodded. "I see. I'm glad you enjoy our Kingdom's history. It is very interesting, I'll agree with you on that."

Amethyst stiffened for a second as she put down her quill pen, "Mom? When does dinner start?" The Queen answered, "In thirty minutes time. Anyway, there have been books on topography, geography, and maps that have gone missing from here, so I have to look for them. Go to the dining room. Don't worry, I'll be down soon."

The Princess rose from the ground, giving her mother a quick hug before dashing out of the library to the dining room.

The Queen smiled, but then turned to the matter at hand. _Now, where are those books_?


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: _I don't know what to say at the moment. Enjoy, __I guess__. Now Amethyst's brother, Aksel is gonna make his appearance in this chapter!_

_*Btw, I'm not sure if the time period of **Frozen** is in the 1500s or 1800s so I'm placing it in the 1500s just in case.*_

_Also REVIEW PLEASE! :)_

_Positive Reviews = Motivation for me_

_**NO FLAMES ARE TOLERATED!**_

* * *

**Chapter II**

Amethyst made her way down to the royal dining room. Myriam's room as the first to be passed by her. The Princess knocked on her cousin's door, waiting for a response. The door was opened, next thing Ivory knew was being jumped on by two happy dogs. "Kein Olive, sitzen! Ingen Lukas, sitte! (_German: No Olive, sit!; The second language is Norwegian and is basically saying the exact same thing only Myriam's talking to Lukas_)." Both of the dogs sat down in a snap.

"Good job, you two." Myriam cooed. Snapping her slender fingers, the dogs walked over to her side. She helped her older cousin off the ground before walking back into her room. "Oh, Ivory, by the way, I have Buttercup in my room. I'll go get her for you." As quick as she entered she returned with Amethyst's kitten in her slightly freckled arms.

"Here."

"Thanks Myriam. Have you seen Aksel anywhere?"

"Oh... I don't know Ivory... Uh... He's in his room, maybe?"

"I'll go check. I'll see you at dinner."

"Ok."

Ivory walked down the corridor to her brother's room. She hasn't seen him all day, in fact, she missed him all throughout. The knocking code was used upon his door. In an instant, the door was opened. "Hey Amethyst." Aksel greeted, giving his usual tentative wave.

"Hey Aksel. I haven't seen you all day so I came to check to see if you were here." Ivory greeted back, her hand slowly running through her dark chocolate brown hair to her platinum white ends. Aksel closed his eyes for a moment then slowly opened them up. "So... How are you, Amethyst?" He asked shyly.

"I'm pretty good. We should be going to dinner right about now."

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

**~Elsa's POV (3rd Person)~**

"Now where could those books and maps even be? It's not as if they just vanished into thin air!" The Queen exclaimed in exasperation in her daughter's room. She has been searching up and down Amethyst's room for those missing books, not a trace of them was even found. Yet...

Elsa sighed. "I guess I have a set of books to replace. Wait... What's that place that I haven't checked yet?" As soon as she said those words a place suddenly came to her head. Amethyst's desk and her drawers! The Queen ran over to her daughter's desk and slowly opened the drawers open.

Putting her hand in, she felt a cold hard object. Pulling the item out she looked at the front, it was a topographical book. "Ah... That's one of them... What else does she have in here?" She felt around in the drawer and she felt another book. Taking it out it, she gazed at the front. It didn't have a title. Opening it she looked at the first page of it.

It read, '_This diary is the property of Princess Amethyst of Arendelle_' The Queen couldn't hold back her curiosity of what her daughter has been writing in her diary so she opened it up to the very beginning of her entry for today, the other entries were just riddles.

_**January 5th, 1545**_

_**Ok, this has been a very busy day. Helping my mom, Queen Elsa, schedule future balls and all. In fact, it's been SO, SO time consuming that I haven't really been getting the chance to enjoy my secret topographical and geographical studies and mapping. If only you were an actual royal, you'll get to feel the pain of being one.**_

_**I'm currently studying the topography of our land! This is so exciting for me! I'm just learning more by the minute! I did find something strange on an old map that I found a few days ago, I hope no one finds it. Well I did hide it in a good place, so that lowers the chances of it being discovered. I shall tell you about it later.**_

_**You know, I don't understand why Mom won't let me go on ocean voyages with Dad... Was it something I did? Something that I said that was wrong? I don't know... At least I'm getting the benefits of secretly learning my favorite topics. More knowledge on the geology and topography of specific areas, the countries, and the ocean, that's the benefit! The good things about it, you ask? Oh well, I ALREADY told you! Hehe... Well I gotta go, Diary. It's time for lunch and I'm still working on the thing... You know what I'm talking about. Bye!**_

_**P.S. I sometimes dislike being a Princess because of all the things you HAVE to do! It drives me insane sometimes... Goodbye for now!**_

_**Amethyst**_

'_Thing_'? _What 'thing'_?' Elsa thought to herself. Skimming through a few more pages she found an entry titled '_Topography, Geography, and Mapping_', that caught her interest in a snap. Her eyes skimmed through the 3.5 pages covered with facts, statements, and everything about maps, Geology and Topography. Her daughter was a _genius_ with what she has written. The formal writing, bullet points, etc. were clearly showing that fact.

Her daughter was a genius. A total genius.

_I'm going to talk to Amethyst about this. This obviously explains why she was so tired_, The Queen thought to herself as she put down Amethyst's books and diary on her desk and walked down to the dining room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: _Was that last chappie a cliffhanger? If so, I'm so sorry, I really mean it! I'm sorry! This chapter's gonna be extremely short. Just enjoy this and review_

_**TROLLERS ARE FORBIDDEN ON HERE!**_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Frozen"_

* * *

**Chapter III**

Amethyst and her brother opened the dining room doors, leaving them open for their mother. The Prince sat down between his older sister and his cousins. "Hey Erik. How've you been today?" Aksel called to his cousin who's sitting next to Myriam. The golden yellow haired boy lifted his head up, directing his green eyes to his cousin, "I've been fine. I haven't really...Done much today..."

Aksel nodded, "That's nice." Soon enough the Queen finally entered the room. "Good evening everyone." She greeted, her tone regal. After taking her seat, she eyed her daughter for a moment. Amethyst was reading a novel, it was Elsa's favorite novel to be exact. She didn't say anything to the Princess whose attention is focused on the halfway-read book, well for a few minutes after dinner has been served.

After a moment of silence Elsa finally spoke, "So, Amethyst, I take it you love topography, geography, and maps, don't you?" Ivory murmured, "Yeah..." After realizing what her mother said she cocked her head up and stared with widened eyes, "Wait, what?!"

Elsa chuckled, "I shall take that as a 'yes' then!" Anna piped up her voice so it could be heard, "Take as a 'yes' for what?" The Queen looked at Anna grinning, "Amethyst loves topography, geography, and maps."

"Whoa, that is SO cool!" Anna squealed with delight.

"Guhhhhh..." Amethyst stared at everyone, her eyes were bottomless pits of shock, the chair she was sitting on and the book she was so focused on finishing slowly began to frost over. The calm Princess's mood was replaced with fear, for her studies have been discovered. "I-I-I... I gotta go! Bye!" The Princess dashed out of the dining room, leaving a spiky trail of ice in her wake.

The doors slammed closed as a harsh, cold wind blew them shut.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Amethyst ran through the corridors to her room. Once she entered, she slammed the door closed and sealed it with ice. The Princess slowly paced around her room, attempting to bottle up her raging emotions. "C'mon Amethyst, you can control it! Control it! Shut your emotions up, keep it in! Mom may not have taught you how to control your emotions, but at least try to do what she does!" She screamed to herself, her voice barely a low growl.

Her calm, four month façade faded away to reveal the horrifying and frightened side of the Princess. The blizzard in her room grew worse by the second. She didn't care about being pelted by the snow and trudging in the icy piles that formed under her delicate feet. It was her own storm after all.

She paced her room until 11:35 pm, her storm of emotions has ceased but she still hasn't completely thawed it. She took a few deep breaths before thawing the room. "Well now that I have the mess picked up, I should take a look at those maps that I found." She remembered the maps that she brought into her room, one of them was missing something.

Ivory walked over to her bed and reached under the soft pillows. Feeling the items that she was looking for, she pulled the papers out. Lighting a few candles, she placed the maps on her desk and studied them. "Huh... There is a landmark a few miles away from Winter's Valley which is close to the North Mountain but there isn't one on the newer one. Strange... I'll mark the spot and coordinates." And she did mark the landmark spot and wrote, '_Landmark missing_'.

She now contemplated on an excursion to that area. Eventually, she thought it would be a nice drink for her thirst of adventure and possibly solve a mystery like from her mystery book, _The Skull's Treasure_. Excitedly, she grabbed a midnight purple cloak and changed her dress into a slightly sparkly, dark bluish-purple traveling one along with black colored boots. To the Princess, those colors would help her blend in the dark better.

She then grabbed a small traveling satchel and put the old map in. Ivory slowly opened her door, peeking her head out she scanned the corridors to see if there is anyone roaming around. So far, so good. The Princess dashed through passing her parents' room, they were oblivious to the sudden chill caused by their daughter.

Amethyst was able to open one of the windows and climb out. Once she was on the ledge she jumped to a large tree branch, grabbing it with her midnight purple gloved hands. She pulled back up her hood before climbing down the tree. Being the rebellious and somewhat energetic child she is, she got the chances to practice her tree climbing, agility, and flexibility, despite her parents' warnings that she might injure herself.

The Princess slowly opened one of the gate doors, the guards on the towers didn't hear her due to the prank that she played on them. She actually put sleeping pills in their drinks when they were having dinner. The reason? She just wanted to laugh at their sleeping and/or drooling faces.

She closed them as if nothing happened, then Ivory conjured up a horse out of snow. Climbing onto the animal that she created, she urged the horse into the forest.

Riding her very first, real adventure.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _I got nothing! Hehe... Amethyst is pretty clever, huh?_


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: _This chapter will alternate between Elsa and Amethyst's POV. Enjoy!_

**_Alexandra the Snow Princess_**

* * *

**Chapter V**

It was now 12 o'clock midnight, a sudden jolt from her dream awoke the Queen from her sleep. She had no clue on what she was dreaming about, they were only illusions. Elsa had the sudden sense that something was really wrong, by pure instinct she got out of bed and left to check on her niece, nephew, son and lastly her daughter. Nothing seemed to be disturbed until she opened the door to Amethyst's room.

She wasn't there.

Silently searching frantically for her daughter, she noticed the open window. Looking closely at the glimmering parts around the edges she saw small bits and pieces of ice. Before she decided to call anyone, she ran back to Amethyst's room to find clues as to where she is. Elsa scanned her daughter's desk for anything that could help find her. Finding a map, the Queen used her power as a light source.

Looking closely at the map, she found writing stating, '_Landmark missing_' and there was a circle around the plain area. "Winter's Valley? That's it!" She whispered to herself, quick to make herself presentable for traveling, she conjured up a midnight blue travel dress and cloak, she then stuffed the map into a satchel made out of snow. The Queen ran to the courtyard and opened the gates, she didn't care who saw or heard her, all that mattered to her now was to bring her baby girl back.

Bringing out a real horse, she got on the saddle and urged the animal forward, following Amethyst's trail.

* * *

**~Amethyst's POV~ **

The Princess halted her snow horse as soon as she reached Winter's Valley. Jumping off the animal onto the snowy ground, she pulled out the map of the area. "A mile due east, huh? Well, that'll be a walk for me, but that's good exercise! It is, right? Oh well, c'mon, Sleet." Ivory gently grabbed Sleet's reins and started to walk east of the Valley.

It was a long walk, trudging through natural snow, but she finally made it to the place that was marked on the map. It was an ancient-looking cave. "Stay here, Sleet." She patted her snowy horse before entering the dark cave with her powers as her only light source for the inside.

It didn't take her very long before she stepped on something that shook her to the core. Looking down, it was a piece of human bone. Amethyst was horrified, lighting the rest of the body up she saw not just one, but hundreds of human bones in one massive pile. They all appeared to be cremated. Looking around, she saw something on the cave's wall. Running up to it, Amethyst scanned the item. It was a wanted poster reading, '_**Wanted! Ulfric Anders, Dead or Alive. Reward: 780 kroner**_'

After reading and backing away really slowly, the Princess felt hands grabbing her shoulders and she screamed.

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER AHOY, SKIPPER_**! Haha, got y'all good! Bye-Bye!

**Disclaimer**: _I DO NOT OWN _FROZEN


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

The figure that had its hands on the Princess's shoulders cackled madly, enjoying the fear that she was screaming out. "Let me go!" Amethyst yelled, a harsh wind slowly making itself known as a warning to the figure. The light from the child's hand showed her the figure's face as soon as she was turned around.

It was a male, about 24 years old, and his face appeared to have blood splattered nearly all over, he was glaring at her with an animalistic smile. He was horrifying to the Princess. Amethyst's screams echoed in the cave, startling her horse who was standing outside. Sleet scurried off, his location: Arendelle Palace.

"Mommy! Mommy, **_HELP ME_**!" Ivory's scream, yet again, echoed.

* * *

**~Elsa's POV~**

The Queen was halfway up Winter's Valley, lost in her thoughts about her daughter. She nearly screamed when she saw another horse running towards her. Jumping off her own horse after halting it, she stopped the wild animal. "Whoa! Whoa, there! Easy. Easy... Good horse." She patted the calmed animal, seeing it was made out of snow, she questioned it, "Do you know where your creator is?" It was a stupid question, technically it was an animal, yes, but the horse responded with an affirmative neigh.

"Can you take me to her?" The horse didn't hesitate on guiding the concerned Queen to the cave where Amethyst was screaming in. The childlike screams became louder as she got closer to the source. One word turned on her maternal instincts, "_**MOMMY**_!" Her daughter, her baby, screamed loudly for her, trying to make her voice known and successfully did.

Elsa didn't hesitate on dashing into the dark cave, seeing the light of fire she cautiously peeked from the corner of two large rocks. Her eyes widened at the sight, there was a man hovering over Amethyst with a sharp butcher knife in his right hand. "You better shut up, or I will kill you, you stupid bitch!" He growled at her angrily, tired of hearing the words 'Help me' and 'Mommy'. Now getting off of her child, he grabbed her neck, and lifted her off the ground, "You know Princess, it's funny... How I never knew about you, I'm not sure, but now that I know you're a female heir, I will end your pathetic life, but first... How about we have some... _Fun _before you die? You reject this, I'll kill you right here, right now."

Amethyst defiantly yelled but she choked in the process, "N-NO! You'll n-n-never take me! Capital punishment will be upon you, once you're found! You take then kill me, and I promise you, my mother will search for you endlessly until you're found and she will put you to justice!"

The Queen silently gasped. He was now intending on stealing her baby's innocence. She was proud that Amethyst stood up to him, but now she has to wait for the right time to strike. The man started to follow through with his threat of killing her and raised his knife, about to plunge the steel into the Princess's chest, the time was now and the Queen fired an icy blast to his hand and legs, freezing them in place.

"What the fuck? What's going on?!" He yelled, trying to move his iced feet and legs. He released Amethyst's neck and she greedily took in huge gasps of air after she fell, gripping her neck gently. Getting up off the ground, she saw her mother walk from the rock that she hid behind. "Mommy!" Ivory ran towards Elsa, arms extended for an embrace. The Queen kneeled and extended her arms out as well along with a gentle smile, her daughter practically fell into her arms, her cheeks soaked with tears. "It's ok, Honey. I'm here, you're going to be fine, I promise."

Elsa sent a cold, dark glare to the man, which shook him to the core. The temperature dropped for emphasis. Releasing Amethyst was a hard thing for the Queen to do since she never wanted to let go and neither did her precious baby girl.

Elsa slowly walked over to her daughter's attempted assassin and stared straight into his eyes while asking in a dangerous, yet calm, voice, "Why did you say such vile language, attempt to steal the innocence of my daughter, and lastly place an attempt on her life?" He said nothing, he was terrified. There the stunning Snow Queen of Arendelle stood before him. Her blue eyes were dark, icy pits, they always seemed to appear as if her wintry powers were inside of them.

Amethyst tugged at Elsa's sleeve, "What is it, Honey?" The Princess unwrapped the folded wanted poster and handed it to the Queen. Elsa smiled wickedly, "My, my..." She sarcastically clicked her tongue a few times and shook her head, before looking back up at the attempted assassin, "I see that you're wanted all over Scandinavia and parts of Russia and China for the assassinations of twenty female heirs below the age of 15 years, _Ulfric Anders_." The sound of running footsteps were able to be heard, "I found them, men!" A soldier called.

"Ahh, and they are right on time." The Snow Queen added, her daughter snickered with amusement. A few guards rushed in, "Your bidding, Queen Elsa?" One of them asked. Elsa turned towards the assassin, then back to the guards, "See to it that this assassin is locked up and make absolutely sure that he doesn't escape. We will hold a trial for him in 5 days time."

The Queen took Amethyst's hand in her own and they walked out as if nothing happened. The Princess knew that she was in trouble, she just knew. "Amethyst, you and I are going to have a little talk when we get home, young lady." Her daughter inaudibly groaned when her back was turned for a second.

She knew it, she was busted big time.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

It would take a little while to finally return to the palace in Arendelle, so the Princess decided that it would be best to take the shortcut path that she found on her way to Winter's Valley. While leading everyone there, Amethyst was in the front of the line. It was clear that she either used this path numerous times or she recalled it from the map.

As soon as they got back home, Amethyst was taken to her room. She knew what was coming. After closing the door, sealing it with ice, and being sat down on her purple and indigo colored bed, her mother began to talk while pacing around the floor, "First and foremost things first _WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU SNEAK OUT_? Do you have any idea on how _worried_ I was when I found out you were gone?!" Amethyst flinched at the sound of her mother's voice.

"I wanted to explore that's all!" She shot back, Elsa was just about to lose her temper. "Exploring doesn't mean sneaking out at midnight and running into an assassin of female heirs to the throne! If you do sneak out ever again, I promise you, I will cut off your ways to get out of the castle and I will have every door and window that leads out sealed shut!" She threatened in a tone that she has never used before, no one could hear their conversation due to thick walls and obviously thick door.

The frost from both of them creeped up on the walls, slowly thickening as the conversation went down. After Elsa stopped her yelling entirely, she sat down on Amethyst's frost covered bed and cupped the left side of her face. The Princess didn't really speak at the time of silence. The ruler of Arendelle sighed, "I'm sorry for lashing out on you like that, Amethyst; I was just so overwhelmed by what happened that I guess that anger took over, if that made any sense to you."

Again, her daughter didn't speak; instead she conjured up an ice nightgown and a snow blanket and sat on Elsa's lap. "Eh, to me it made sense. I'm sorry for sneaking out like that, and you're forgiven; You were just trying to protect me anyway." The sovereign ruler looked at her little Princess with [now] gentle eyes. Amethyst's eyes were already closed and she's out cold already.

The Queen chuckled quietly, careful not to wake up Amethyst. She eventually joined her in dreamland after her heavy eyelids closed.

* * *

**Dear Everyone-**

_If you have time to read a story, you certainly have time to leave a review. Whether it's two words or two sentences long; a simple gesture like that can brighten anyone's day - trust me_. ;)

**[Real!] Author's note**: _So how's everyone doing today? Faring well? _


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It's now 6:35 in the morning, and King Amund has finished preparing for his departure to Corona for political reasons. Since his wife, Queen Elsa, wasn't in bed, he assumed that she was already up to see him off. To say goodbye to his children and his niece and nephew, he silently entered each room and kissed their foreheads whispering, "See you soon."

The last room he didn't open yet was his daughter's. The door was unlocked, opening it, he smiled at the sight. There Elsa was with Amethyst in her arms, both with content smiles. After kissing them goodbye, he left to the docks.

* * *

Amethyst woke up a few minutes after he left to depart, she suddenly remembered something: _The surprise! I have to get it to him before he leaves_! She shouted in her head, she very gingerly got off of her mother and conjured a deep blue traveling dress and cloak. To make sure her hair doesn't go wild, she frosted her hair back to keep it in place. Finally, she entered her closet to grab a basket that contained the surprise and a few fruits from her fruit bowl on her desk.

She snuck out of her room with no problems, being light on her feet surely had its benefits. As soon as she found her father about to board, she called out, "Dad, wait!" Amund turned to the sound of Amethyst's voice. He smirked slightly, "Shouldn't you be in bed with your mother, silly?"

The Princess changed the subject, "That doesn't matter at the moment, Dad. I have something for you." She pulled out the surprise from the basket and handed it over to the King. He unrolled it to reveal a map. "It's an accurate map of the route from Arendelle to Corona; It took me four months to make, actually." She explained, blushing slightly. "And... Oh! I nearly forgot, I made you this too." She opened Amund's palm and placed an ice compass on his hand.

He read the engravings written on the back, '_Love will thaw_'. The sovereign ruler smiled at his daughter, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you, sweetheart." After he released her, Amethyst gave him the basket. "Be safe, Dad." She wanted to cry, but she held the tears back, she wanted to be strong. For Amund. "Don't worry, I'll return safely, Amethyst."

He gave her one last kiss on her forehead before finally boarding, taking everything his daughter has given with him. The ship started to sail from the docks, leaving a teary Princess Amethyst behind. Amund waved to his daughter, in which, she returned the gesture.

She still smiled even though she was shedding tears. "Please come back soon, Dad." She whispered to herself, the sun slowly rising above the fjords.

Amethyst looked beyond the horizon. Her eyes mesmerized by the rosy skies and pinkish clouds, filled with curiosity about what's beyond the fjords of Scandinavia and Europe. The unexplored lands.

She can't hold back her urges for adventure, she _is_ the royal explorer, after all.

**The End**...

* * *

**Author's Note**: _And that ends Amethyst's story on her first real adventure! I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I loved writing this. You guys are the best!_

~_Find out on how her parents met and fell in love in_ "**Frozen II: The Return**"~


End file.
